


Bonds That Last

by Rxel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom!Byleth, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slash, Spoilers, Sub!Dimitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxel/pseuds/Rxel
Summary: Post-TimeskipWhen Byleth finds Dimitri in the monastery, shattered, yet still so proud, like a wounded wolf, he can't help but want to make things better. He wants to make Dimitri fall into his arms. He wants to make him feel alive again.If Byleth can do this... If Byleth can help Dimitri in this way, he wouldn't hesitate to do it. Even if this was the only way he knew how. Even if he wished it were under better circumstances.Dom!MByleth/Sub!Dimitri





	1. Chapter 1

When Byleth set eyes on Dimitri in the rubble of the once proudly standing monastery, he felt a sharp pang in his heart.

The blond was slumped over, like the weight of the world rested solely on his shoulders. His hands never left the weight of his weapon, alert at all times. Ready to react at any given moment.

The bodies along the way had all been left – killed by a single blow. The boy turned man still held the faintest resemblance of his earlier kindness and mercy – just more hidden now.

Five years, the villager said. It had been five years since he’d last been awake. To him, it was only a few hours. He was literally lost in time. The fact that five whole years had passed… seeing the devastation that the monastery had been reduced to made the fact so much more concrete.

Just a few hours ago, he had looked at the blond.

Though under considerable stress, had still been remarkably put together. He had been crumbling, indeed, but nothing like what he was now.

Dimitri lifted his head as the footsteps that echoed on the stone floor paused in front of him, yet he could not feel any killing intent nor suspicious movements.

It felt like his heart had been put through the wringer. Just how many more tragedies had been placed upon this young noble’s shoulders to look like he did now?

Now sporting a black eyepatch over his right eye, the blond’s single left eye pierced into his very being. There was the weight of sorrow, and a cocktail of negative emotions that swirled within his eyes.

His face, splattered with blood and dirt, made such a stark contrast to the Dimitri that Byleth was used to seeing. The deep, dark smudges under his eyes spoke of the countless sleepless nights that the other had experienced, no doubt causing a vicious cycle.

Though, Byleth was relieved when he realized that Dimitri was not so far gone yet as to sink into apathy.

No, the blond was trapped in a never-ending cycle of hatred, rage and sorrow. Though not ideal, Byleth would rather have an emotional Dimitri over a completely apathetic one.

His heart ached something fierce, looking at the blond’s cornered eyes. Dimitri looked like a wolf backed into a corner.

Byleth reached a hand out to the blond, who had a brief flash in his eyes that looked suspiciously like longing and hope, before it was harshly shoved back down, allowing the briefest moment of positive emotions to disappear like they’d never existed in the first place.

Dimitri’s head sank back down, staring at the ground. “I should have known… that one day you would be haunting me as well.”

The blond let out a bark of laughter, running his free hand over his face. “You… what must I do to be rid of you? I will kill that woman, I swear it! Do not look at me with scorn in your eyes! Not you.”

“I’m not a ghost, Dimitri,” Byleth said, his voice quiet.

Even as he said this, he lost to the urge within him, taking the blond’s face gently in his hands. His thumb brushed against Dimitri’s dark smudges ever so gently.

Byleth could feel it as the blond trembled ever so faintly before he ripped himself out of Byleth’s touch, causing him to stumble against the wall, a cornered look in his eyes.

Dimitri lost a bit of the haunted demeanour as the tinge of sorrow and melancholy sharpened into something fiercer. Rawer.

“It can’t be… you’re alive?!” Something seemed to click in his mind as he let out a cynical bark of laughter. “Hmph. In that case, that can only mean that you are another Imperial spy. Did you come here to kill me?”

Byleth was silent too long for Dimitri’s liking.

“Answer the question.”

“Of course not,” Byleth said, shaking his head.

It pained him to see Dimitri reduced to the shell of the man he’d once been. He wanted to help. He wanted to take away the other’s sorrow and pain – but that had not been possible. Not before the war. Not before he fell. Not before now.

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have feelings for his student. If he said he never once saw the play of light, fluttery emotions that once held adoration and respect on Dimitri’s face.

He would be lying if he never said that he wished he acted on those emotions. Their mutual emotions. But he kept away.

Not only had Dimitri been the heir to the throne, but the blond had been thirsting for revenge even then.

Byleth told himself that at the time, he would have only been a hinderance to the blond’s ambitions. He was to have an heir, and Byleth was not one to share.

The spark of anger mixed with sorrow in Dimitri’s eyes was enough for Byleth. He wanted to help… but would the other let him?

“Ungh…” the blond let out a complicated sound, not knowing what to feel. What to trust.

He took a hold of himself and strode past his Professor. He couldn’t even trust himself anymore, let alone another person.

“I am glad you’re safe,” Byleth whispered. Seeing the numerous bodies all the way up the staircase had not done his heart any favours.

“Am I?” Dimitri said quietly.

“What have you been doing the past five years?”

There was a silence before Dimitri replied. “I have been dead. More or less.”

Byleth studied Dimitri’s form. His shoulders were still straining. The weight that had been pressed onto his shoulders had not lightened any.

This was not the way he had ever envisioned how he would carry this out, but if this would help Dimitri – no – that would be hypocritical of him. Though he did want to help Dimitri, yes, Byleth was also clinging onto the other man. He did not want what they shared to disappear, no matter how selfish that was.

“You are still alive,” Byleth said, just as quiet as ever.

Dimitri whirled around, the sheer fury that flooded through his veins at the forefront, masking every inch of the tragedy he still carried in his heart. “Alive? Do you call what I am doing now alive? What do you hope to gain from asking me that?”

“I want you.”

Whatever Dimitri would have said choked itself on those words. There was a flash of shock and something softer, before it was once again hidden away under layers, carefully stored away, lock and key.

“So, you want my life,” Dimitri said, the hand on his lance tightening.

“No,” Byleth said, walking closer to the man.

Dimitri did not move a muscle, stubbornly not moving even as the Professor invaded his personal space. The man was so close that he could feel the light puffs of breath the other took, sending a shiver up his spine.

What was this? What was the Professor doing? How could he… how could he just waltz back into his life as if nothing was wrong, taking his place again in Dimitri’s heart? Did he not abandon all of those emotions already? What was this?

Dimitri stared deep into green eyes, trying to glimpse the slightest show of emotion that would enlighten him. Just what was the man’s gain? How was it possible that the man seemed untouched by time even though five years had already passed?

So lost was he in his thoughts that he missed the sudden flash of movement from the Professor.

When he was about to react, the green-haired man already had his hand buried in long, blond locks, tightening.

Dimitri let out a gasp as Byleth pulled his hair slightly, causing the blond to bare his neck on display in the most delicious manner.

Byleth leaned in close, whispering as if sharing a secret.

“I want _you_, Dimitri. Let me make you feel alive again.”

A tremor racked Dimitri’s body. Both at the words, and the implication hidden behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I got sucked in, and that cut scene just gave me too many ideas to ignore, thus this was born. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri tried to play it off and snarl, but there was a faint tremor that he couldn’t hide. His heart was pumping frantically, something that felt so familiar to him, yet so foreign at the same time.

“W-what.” Dimitri, shocked, let out an uncharacteristic stutter. He swiftly recovered. “What are you playing at?” he snarled. “If you’re trying to catch me off guard, it isn’t working.”

Byleth took a step forward, backing the blond into the wall. His hand never once left the blond’s locks.

“Think about it,” Byleth said, his breaths sending puffs of air on Dimitri’s sensitive neck.

It was all the blond could do not to push the other away.

How long had it been since he’d last let someone close to him? How long had it been since he last felt someone’s touch without any malicious intentions?

“What do you think you’re doing as a dead person? How are you going to get your revenge? How will a dead person know what Edelgard is doing?” Byleth murmured, sending all sorts of shock through the prince.

Dimitri’s eyes were guarded, untrusting. “Do not mention that woman’s name!”

Byleth continued like he couldn’t hear him. “Dying means that you’ve already lost all your ambition. Is that what you want? A dead person couldn’t possibly fathom what she’s planning.”

Dimitri fought him, but Byleth only tightened his grip. Then, without warning, he bit down on the smooth expanse of neck that was bared to him.

Dimitri gasped, unable to stop himself. The hand that had been about to use the lance to force back the Professor loosened of its own accord, his hand bunching in the green-haired man’s cloak.

The prince snarled, feeling vulnerable and bare. The sharp of his Professor’s teeth were sunk into his flesh, the blood pumping through his veins.

At this moment, Dimitri felt like prey that had it’s delicate trapped in a predator’s maw, about to be devoured. The shudders were coming stronger now. In waves, even.

Then, just as he was about to put his thoughts back into order and try to think about what the Professor had been telling him – to try and make sense about what was happening – Byleth released his teeth, running a hot tongue over the mark.

Dimitri released a choked off sound.

Byleth all but purred, sucking a mark into the blond’s neck.

His other hand wasn’t idle either, tugging the blond’s waist closer towards him. Byleth pressed flush against Dimitri. Unfortunately, both of them were still wearing their armour, which meant that Byleth didn’t have as many spots to make Dimitri lose his mind.

At first, Byleth had not been planning on giving Dimitri much time to think, but he didn’t think that he needed to worry now.

Dimitri was already making low, broken, keening sounds just from his neck being played with.

Dimitri was leaning into his touch, as if he couldn’t get enough. Though it should have been mind-blowingly hot, Byleth’s heart ached at another piece of evidence that the blond was touch starved, and likely had been for a while now.

Adding another two marks onto the fair neck, Byleth finally stepped back a bit, but did not relinquish his hold on Dimitri. The blond didn’t even try to fight back once, which had been beyond his expectations.

It kindled a low flame of hope that Dimitri still held a semblance of his earlier feelings for himself.

“What do you say, Dimitri?” Byleth breathed into his ears.

Dimitri felt shocks run up and down his arms. The places where the Professor touched him left him feeling like he was burning and tingling at the same time. The stir of arousal that the green-haired man’s actions had provoked would not die down.

His throat was dry, so the blond licked his lips, feeling gratification when the Professor’s eyes tracked his movement. What was the question again?

The blond’s head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton, the feelings of madness and insanity that had been a constant companion to him all these years felt like they had been blurred out behind a foggy curtain. They were still there, yes, but he suddenly felt like he was thinking clearer now.

“And just how are you planning on making me feel alive again?” Dimitri asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer. He sounded more put together than he felt. He felt like he had just barely escaped getting wrecked by the Professor’s actions.

No one had ever made him feel like this. No one would ever make him feel like this. He was sure of it.

Instead of answering the question, Byleth looked at him quietly. “Are you amendable to this? If this is not what you wish, then I will never lay a hand on you.”

Dimitri’s finger twitched at the thought that the Professor would never touch him again, the unwillingness born within him at the thought of that happening was already an answer for him.

But, how could he do this when he had to go and kill that woman? When he should be focusing his entire energy on getting vengeance for his family? For Dedue? For all the people of Duscur that had been _slaughtered_ in a meaningless tragedy?

A touch from the Professor’s hand drew him back. “It’s not wrong to want something for yourself, Dimitri.”

Dimitri let out a harsh laugh. “How can I? When you were one of those who had abandoned me?” he demanded.

“Never by choice, Dimitri. And never again, if I have anything to say about it.”

Dimitri’s eye flickered as he stared into the sincerity that all but emitted from the familiar green eyes of his Professor.

Dimitri thought about it. He _really_ thought about it. He should refuse. There was no time in war for something so utterly _soft and vulnerable_, but –

He struggled with himself. But he wanted it. He wanted to believe. He wanted… he wanted to feel alive again.

“…Yes,” Dimitri whispered at last, Byleth’s patience paying off.

Byleth pulled the blond into a kiss, Dimitri’s lips were still so soft – even when he spoke such harsh words – Byleth licked the blond’s lips, drawing out a gasp from him. He licked in, tasting the blood that painted the insides of his lips, where the blond had tried to stifle his own gasps and pants earlier.

And Dimitri – Dimitri could not do anything but pliantly allow the Professor to explore the confines of his mouth. He felt like he was melting – like the other was devouring him, piece by piece, slowly savoured.

Like he couldn’t get enough. The thought made him shudder. The thought that he was _wanted_ – _needed_ – was such a heady feeling.

He made Dimitri feel so many things at once that it was a whirlwind of emotion. He had no idea where it ended and began, blending together in a mix of unknowns.

“A safe word of your choosing,” Byleth said, pulling away just the slightest. His lips still brushed against Dimitri’s as he spoke.

Dimitri frowned. “I need no such thin-”

“A safe word of your choosing,” Byleth repeated firmly.

Dimitri could tell from the look in the other’s eyes that he would not be getting anywhere if he did not choose a word. After all these years, the man was still – he was still so concerned that it made his heart ache in so many places.

“Imperial.”

“No,” Byleth said, his eyes showing that he would not change his stance on this. “Choose another one. I will not have you bring those emotions with you when we do this.”

“Green,” Dimitri said, looking into green eyes.

“Better.”

Byleth rewarded the blond with another kiss, drinking down the little sounds that the blond made without realizing.

“Come. This is no place for such a thing to take place.”

Dimitri regained a bit of control over himself. He scoffed. “’Such a thing’, you say.”

Byleth held the prince’s gaze, speaking slowly. “This is not the place where I will fuck you, take you apart and break you down before building you back up.”

Dimitri caught the breath that wanted to escape him.

“Where shall we go?” he said, his voice coming out shakier than he wanted it to.

“To my old room. If it’s not too demolished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy^^


	3. Chapter 3 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this is where it gets explicit. Shower me with love and comments :>

Dimitri could feel the man’s scorching gaze on his back as they entered the Professor’s old room. Dimitri hid the twitch that wanted to appear when he realized that this had been a mistake.

Since his mind was foggy at that time, the fact that he’d come here to clean up a little had slipped his mind. He tensed, waiting for the man to say something.

Byleth’s room had definitely been cleaned by someone, and if Byleth was right, then it could only be the blond in front of him. Judging from the way that his ears were tipped red, the blond was probably hoping that went unnoticed.

“Look at me,” Byleth commanded, and was delighted when the prince obeyed his commands.

Dimitri tilted his chin up slightly in defiance, but looked at the Professor’s face, nonetheless. The red hue had spread from his ears, painting his cheeks in a faint blush that Byleth drank in.

How lovely.

“Strip,” Byleth said lowly, his eyes raking up and over the blond’s covered form.

Dimitri licked the inside of his teeth, his heartbeat spiking at the words that he never thought he’d hear leaving his Professor’s mouth. There was something about it that made it just so filthy. Perhaps because they were meeting in the man’s room, something that he used to dream about before –

There was no need for those memories now.

He could feel the blush on his cheeks spread, damn his skin for being so fair that all of his embarrassment showed so easily.

Byleth closed the door behind him, locking it audibly. He watched the way Dimitri’s fingers jumped on where they’d been placed on his armour, one of his sure tells that something had him riled up.

Dimitri slowly unbuckled straps, something inside him whispering to _put on a show_ for his Professor. He slid the armoured glove off his right hand, then his left, all the while feeling the Professor’s scorching gaze.

The heavy weight of the looks that he was being given just made him feel more aroused than he’d ever been – he was shamefully straining in his pants – and the armour he was wearing was not doing him any favours.

But still, the blond worked slowly, putting on a show. He worked much slower than he would have had he been alone, and a part of him wondered whether or not the Professor would try and hurry him up.

Those words were never spoken, and by the time Dimitri was done, the flush on his face had spread to the rest of his body.

Dimitri looked up. Byleth’s gaze was half-lidded and heavy, raking their way over the pale skin on display. The hungry, but controlled expression on the Professor’s face made Dimitri’s cock jump, the arousal hitting him harder when he realized that he was _really_ doing this, and not just with anyone. Byleth.

Byleth had not undressed. The mad had taken off the metal armour that covered his body, leaving himself clothed in the soft undershirt and leather pants.

Byleth drank in the pale expanse of skin laid out before him, feeling himself grow even more aroused.

There was a vulnerability that Dimitri hadn’t expected when he started stripping. The Professor was fully clothed while he was completely naked. With the way the man stood there with his hands crossed over his arms, projecting a feeling of control and dominance.

Like Dimitri was on display for him.

He shivered at the unexpected vulnerability, resisting the urge to hide himself. Not with the way he was all but being devoured. He was feeling a rare shyness that he didn’t think he still had left within him.

It made something within him heat up. The room felt way too warm for it to be normal… or was it just him?

Even though he was naked, Dimitri felt like he had liquid fire coursing its way throughout his body, leaving him feeling as though he was running a temperature.

Byleth seated himself in the sole chair in his room, his legs spread.

Following the movement, Dimitri’s sole eye fell on the bulge between his Professor’s legs, his throat going dry at the sight. If he had any doubts left about doing this with his old Professor of all people, it had been thoroughly blown out of the water now.

Dimitri swallowed lightly, which was not missed by Byleth’s eyes.

Without realizing it, the blond had subconsciously moved towards the green-haired man, standing just in front of him.

“Kneel,” Byleth says, and it’s in such a commanding tone of voice that Dimitri immediately falls to his knees before him.

Dimitri’s breathing was a little laboured from the sheer want he felt, fire racing its way throughout his body. The commanding tone that Byleth was using was different from his usual commands during battle.

While there was still the implicit feeling that let it be known that Byleth expected to be obeyed, there was a subtler, darker undertone that now laced his words, leaving the blond breathless with want.

“Hands behind your back,” Byleth whispers, and it goes straight to Dimitri’s cock. He was already leaking, and they hadn’t done anything yet.

Dimitri doesn’t even think about disobeying his Professor, obediently placing his hands behind his back, his eyes dropping submissively, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

Then, all of a sudden, it hits Dimitri. What was he doing? Why was he playing this game? Why should he kneel?

The sudden flash of defiance was noticed by Byleth, who tugged the blonde’s hair, exposing his neck.

Byleth ran cool fingertips, rubbing harder at the marks that he’d left on the blond’s neck, bruises already blooming on pale skin.

Dimitri gasps at the feeling of pleasured pain that shoots through his body just from the Professor pressing his fingers onto the spot where he’d been claimed, all the defiance leaving him like it had never existed in the first place.

“This is the position I mean when I say, ‘kneel’, understand?”

Dimitri nods, biting back a groan as the man rubs his sensitive hickeys again.

“’Yes, sir.’ Is what I want to hear when I ask a question. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dimitri says, his voice a rasp.

Byleth’s gaze goes half-lidded. The blond already sounded so wrecked when they’d barely gotten started.

Byleth cards his fingers through the blond’s hair, patting him gently, and the blond all but melts under his touch, compliant.

Dimitri’s cock had been straining ever since the Professor had laid hands on him. There was something deliciously wrong about a prince falling to his knees at the behest of his Professor, mouth watering as he stared at the man’s erection hidden behind leather.

Dimitri leaned forward slightly before he stopped himself, not sure if he was allowed to.

“Mm,” Byleth purred. “Take my cock out.”

The filthy words leaving the Professor’s mouth makes Dimitri’s mouth water all the more, but just as he reaches for the man’s zipper, he’s stopped.

“No hands.”

Dimitri places his hands back behind his back, embarrassed that he forgot. He leaned forward without reservation, his cheek brushing against the clothed erection. It was big.

Pressing forward, he nuzzled at the man’s cock, teeth falling onto the zipper.

The zipper was pulled down with a sound that was made so much louder by the stillness of the room. Mouthing at the leather, Byleth’s erection sprung free once it was free.

Dimitri’s breath hitched at the cock that was in front of him. It was even bigger seeing it like this. At least, it was bigger and girthier than his was. His mouth watered as the faintly musky scent drifted into his nose.

But the blond didn’t do anything more, waiting for further instructions.

Byleth tugged the blond’s hair, not actually having planned on having the blond give him a blowjob, but Dimitri looked like he was gagging for it.

Byleth pushed the blond’s head forward lightly, giving him permission.

Dimitri immediately licked a stripe up the man’s long cock, tasting a faintly salty, bitter flavour that made him want more. He moved lower, nuzzling the man’s balls and giving them some attention as well.

He didn’t know what he was doing, but he moved just as he liked being touched, wondering if the man felt the same way.

Dimitri licked under the head sloppily, his eyes half-lidded in want. Sucking the head, the blond took more of the man’s cock into his mouth, all other feelings fading away from him.

The negative feelings were all a distance away, giving him respite from the toll they took on his body. Dimitri lost himself in the feeling, allowing himself to focus solely on the man in front of him and his needs.

Dimitri steadily worked the cock deeper into his mouth, gagging when it hit his throat, but he powered through it and swallowed, sliding deeper until he managed to fit all of it into himself, feeling accomplished.

Byleth growled, his eyes filled with sheer lust and want. “Such a good boy,” he praised, feeling the tremor that went through the blond’s body, a moan vibrating his throat.

Byleth made sure not to thrust down reflexively, keeping Dimitri down there for a while before he pulled out. There was a blissed-out look on the prince’s face, looking softer and more reminiscent of his past self than he had throughout the night. Though it felt heavenly, it was not where he wanted to finish for the night. Not today, at least.

Dimitri whined at the loss, not even realizing that he’d done that.

“Lie down on the bed. Face up.”

Dimitri got up on shaky legs, stumbling over gracelessly to the bed, his heart pounding.

Byleth rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, walking over to the blonde who was staring at him unabashedly, waiting with anticipation.

The Professor pressed Dimiri’s leg up, holding a hand at the back of the blond’s knees, “Hold this position,” he said, and Dimitri’s hands took his place even as the blush on his face deepened even further.

Dimitri started having doubts about what he was doing again, with the Professor staring and touching his most intimate places. This vulnerability he was putting himself through – wouldn’t he just get hurt again?

Then, a single finger breached him without warning, ripping a cry from his lips, his legs shaking. It felt both foreign and strange – having something there. Though he’d thought about the Professor before, he had always imagined the Professor being on the receiving end.

Byleth purred, watching Dimitri’s open expressions as he was touched in a place that had never been touched before. Knowing that he was the first to ever touch the blond this way – knowing that he would be the only one to ever see this side of the blond – it was heady. It was empowering.

Running his free hand up the blond’s thigh, Byleth leaned in and sucked marks on the inner areas of the prince’s thighs, ripping cry after gasp from Dimitri as he shook.

Dimitri was losing himself in a haze of pleasure – he didn’t even know when the number of fingers inside him worked its way up to three. The intrusion into his deepest place was a mix of familiar pain and unfamiliar pleasure.

Byleth found the blond’s prostate, rubbing against it.

Dimitri let out a cry at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that rocked its way throughout his body, spreading to every inch of his body – so much so that every touch made him feel sensitive.

Dimitri shook his head at the onslaught of pleasure, overwhelmed, but obediently didn’t move his hands. “N-no. Too much!”

“Safe word?” Byleth asked, moving his fingers away from the spot.

Dimitri felt dazed as the pleasure retreated, gaining back a bit of clarity to his thoughts as he remembered what his safe word was.

“Green.”

Byleth hummed. “Remember. If you ever use your safe word, I will stop.”

Dimitri nodded shakily, suddenly aching for the pleasure that had been too much earlier, but Byleth made sure to avoid touching the blond’s prostate again.

Byleth spread the three fingers that were deep inside Dimitri as he worked him open, relishing in the squirming that the blond endured.

He wondered just how much more the prince could take before he fell apart and resorted to begging.

Byleth slowly worked him over even as his own cock was straining and leaking at the sinful sight that spread itself out in front of him.

Dimitri felt like he was going crazy. The Professor kept brushing his prostate lightly, but never touched it full on again, and he was about to be driven mad from the anticipation of the pleasure that had been so overwhelming earlier.

When his blue eye met green eyes, Dimitri crumbled. “Please,” he begged, even though it was unsightly for a royal to beg for something. “Please, Professor!”

Byleth growled, the sound sending anticipation through the blond. The Professor leaned up, slamming both of the blond’s hands above him. “Keep them here, understand?” he said, nipping at the blond’s neck. He added more marks onto the pale skin, marking him. Claiming him.

“Yes, sir,” Dimitri panted out, any second thoughts that had plagued him were long gone.

Byleth’s fingers left his body, drawing out a whine from him as he felt _so empty_.

Without a warning, Byleth slammed in, ripping a moan from the prince, his back arching at the sudden intrusion.

There were sparks dancing in his vision as the Professor hit his prostate on the first stroke.

Dimitri wrapped his legs around the Professor’s clothed hips, the reminder sending another jolt of pleasure and shock through him at the reminder that the Professor was – for all intents and purposes – still fully clothed while he lay naked.

Byleth drew Dimitri into a kiss, all bite and fire, intent on devouring the blonde whole. He would not let him go anymore. Dimitri was his, and his alone.

Dimitri moaned into the kiss as the Professor’s tongue dominated him into submission, licking into his mouth even as he kissed back. His fingers gripped the bedsheets as the Professor drew back slightly, setting a rough and delicious pace.

Each stroke hit his prostate dead on in a way that made him scream, the loudest he’s been the entire time. The pleasure assaulting him made him lose focus of anything but the Professor’s presence as the man pounded into his pliant body.

Byleth purred, the clenching channel of Dimitri’s entrance felt good – it felt _great_. The look on the blond’s face as he pounded his prostate, drawing tears to his eyes as he drowned in pleasure, was something that was only visible for him and him alone.

“You feel so good,” Byleth praised, and Dimitri gasped at the praise, clenching down hard on the Professor’s cock. “Such a good boy.”

Byleth growled, pressing bites and kisses into the blond’s neck, shoulders and collarbones.

By the time he was done, the blond would look like he’d went a round with a beast and _lost_.

Dimitri barely had the sense not to move his hands from the position they were in even though he so badly wanted to cling onto the Professor as the exquisite pleasure threatened to drown him.

Each stroke sent fireworks throughout his body, drawing out shameless whines, screams and moans from himself, something that he never expected would happen.

Eventually, a particularly punishing thrust on his prostate caused Dimitri to cum untouched, screaming, his hole trembling as it clenched down hard on Byleth’s cock as he drew to completion.

“Professor! I’m cumming!”

The sight of Dimitri coming untouched set something aflame within the man. Byleth fucked the blond through his orgasm, then continued fucking him at the same, punishing pace.

Dimitri was gasping as his orgasm receded, leaving him feeling tingly and oversensitive, but the continued fucking of his prostate made his eyes roll back as he trembled through the pleasured pain.

The sight of Dimitri so pliantly taking the fucking even as he felt oversensitive and raw, his eyes needy and hazy, triggered Byleth’s orgasm suddenly, shooting his seed into the blond’s deepest place, claiming him properly.

Dimitri gasped as he felt the warmth shoot deep inside him, making him feel like he’d been thoroughly ravished and claimed by the Professor, soothing something deep within him.

Byleth exchanged lighter kisses with Dimitri, the blond’s pupils blown wide.

Byleth eventually pulled out of the blond, drawing out the faintest whine from him as he noticed that the prince’s gaze was hazy and not quite there.

Dimitri sank into a haze of endorphins as he felt better than he’d felt for such a long time. The Professor pressed Dimitri to himself, gently stroking his hair and face, cuddling the blond until he drew himself out of the sub space that he went into, murmuring praises the entire time.

Byleth placed a kiss on the blond’s forehead, feeling such a surge of affection within him as he looked at the blond.

He would be with Dimitri every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it what you imagined? xD


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth carried Dimitri with him to the bathhouse, though the blond was taller than he was, he had more than enough strength to carry him there.

The blond was still pliant and dazed in his arms, his head drooping and cushioned in the crook of the Professor’s neck.

Byleth liked seeing Dimitri like this. But he knew that it wouldn’t last. Though, he was able to help – even if it was just a little – and that gave him hope. This Dimitri was so bitter and tired. Byleth wanted to be his pillar of support – but only if Dimitri allowed him.

Stepping into the bathhouse, Byleth was relieved to find that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. Sure, it was a bit dusty, but clearly the thieves that had been rumoured to frequent the monastery did not bother with this place.

Byleth quickly drew up a bath, filling with hot water. Removing his cloak from the blond, the Professor placed the blond within the warm water, lathering his hair.

Dimitri gave a little sigh as he melted under the comfort of his Professor’s fingers, massaging his head and filling him with a sort of warmth that he never thought he would regain – not after the death of his father, stepmother, Glenn and Dedue –

The thought made his eyes shoot open as he returned to unfortunate reality.

He did not have time to be lounging around when he could be out there – killing more Imperial dogs. If he could just offer Edelgard’s head to them as tribute, he was sure that they would stop haunting his every step.

Byleth slid fingers throughout the soapy hair, tugging slightly when he noticed how Dimitri had tensed up again, likely thinking bad thoughts.

“Let go,” Byleth whispered, his voice seductive and mesmerising.

He worked his finger’s in the blond’s hair, peppering chaste kisses on his face, so different from when they had copulated in the Professor’s room.

There, Byleth’s kisses had been hungry and fiery, whereas now, it felt more mellow and adoring. Dimitri melted.

Just… just for a while, he told himself.

Byleth smiled a sad smile, hidden from the prince. He made sure to ignore the eyepatch that the blond never removed even as he’d stripped naked for him earlier on.

Dimitri sank down further in the water, his eyes going back to the hazy state that they’d been in previously, now that his negative thoughts were placed aside for the moment.

He reached out for the Professor, who smiled lightly, tugging him into the man’s lap. With Byleth’s hands encircling him, Dimitri felt so _safe_ that he never wanted to leave ever again, but there was a distant part of his mind shouting at him that this wouldn’t last. It would never last.

Dimitri ignored that part of himself. He wanted this.

He wanted this man, and this man wanted him as well.

The blond buried his face in the Professor’s neck, inhaling the masculine, gentle scent that emitted from the man. He’d always thought that the man smelled good and having it this close to him smelled even better than he thought.

Dimitri allowed the Professor to bathe, dry and dress him where he would have refused had he been in the right state of mind – but like this, he felt mellow and distant from worldly worries – his world focused down on a single man.

For the better part of an hour, he was cradled so gently and lovingly that Dimitri shed tears as the feelings overwhelmed him, leaving him feeling marginally lighter in a way that he never expected.

And suddenly, at the thought that the Professor would leave him just like everyone he’d ever loved pierced its way through his hazy happiness at the worst time, his fears growing larger and larger. Dimitri gasped, shaking.

In a moment of weakness, the blond clutched onto the man’s sleeve, pressing himself as close as he could.

“Professor,” he rasped, the first thing he’d said for a long while.

Byleth cupped the blond’s face, a silent question that wasn’t voiced.

“Professor,” Dimitri repeated his name like a mantra. “Professor, don’t leave me, don’t… don’t shatter me. I don’t think I can handle any more.”

This was a mistake. A terrible mistake. Dimitri had, in a moment of weakness, allowed the man close to his heart – leaving himself open to the vulnerabilities of heartbreak and death yet again.

Truly, if the man died and left him alone – Dimitri truly did not know how he would function in the future. Just how low would he fall if that happened? Then, he would truly be dead in every way – just like he already thought he’d been earlier.

The Professor had slid his way into Dimitri’s fragile, crumbling heart when he was already on the verge of death, breathing life into his stilling heart.

Byleth’s heart ached and throbbed in pain as he saw the blond’s tears that had nothing to do with pleasure trail slowly down his cheeks. He wanted _so badly_ to take away the pains that the blond faced, but he knew he couldn’t.

He could relieve a bit of his pain, give him some respite, but the blond would never truly heal until he managed to get his hand on the person who had caused the death of those dear to him.

Only then, would the blond be able to move on – if only slightly.

So, Byleth made a vow in his heart – Dimitri would not be alone. He would never be alone.

Byleth pressed a kiss to the prince’s lips, stilling his murmurs.

Dimitri shook his head, another two tears trailing down his face.

Byleth gripped the hair that he’d been running his fingers through a little tighter, pressing bites and kisses to the blond’s neck yet again.

Dimitri gasped, crystalline tears clinging to his eyelashes.

“Don’t cry, Dimitri,” Byleth whispered, his mouth worshipping the blond’s skin. “Do you remember how I fell down after being blasted by that monster?”

Dimitri struggled to regain his composure, but the reminder of the despair he felt when he’d heard about the Professor’s likely demise shattered whatever composure that he might have otherwise retained.

“Yes.”

Byleth looked into his eyes, green eyes meeting the sole blue. “That’s just it. To me, that was mere hours ago, not years.”

“What?” Dimitri said, a look of incomprehension on his face.

“A few hours ago, I was knocked off the monastery grounds, disappearing under the rubble. A few hours later, I woke up, feeling no worse for wear. And then I hear, five years have passed. Five _years_.”

Dimitri made a low sound of pain. His heart shuddered in a way that it shouldn’t have had he truly been dead. “But _why_? Was your body recovering? Bringing you back to your natural state?”

Byleth shook his head. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that I’ll never leave you. Even in something happens to me, I’ll always come back. Wait for me.”

The blond was silent as he processed everything, his heart leaping in a way that meant he wasn’t as far gone as he thought. The thought that the Professor wouldn’t ever truly died comforted him more than he realized.

The Professor would never leave him like his father. His stepmother, Glenn and Dedue…

“Promise me,” Dimitri whispered, pressing fevered kisses to the Professor’s lips. He tilted his head down, exchanging short but meaningful adorations between them.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys are getting me so emotional T_T


	5. Chapter 5 (NSFW)

“My thanks,” Dimitri whispered, his voice a rasp. He drank the cup of water that Byleth had tipped to his lips.

Byleth had to hide just how much Dimitri’s voice affected him. Every time they had one of their sessions, Dimitri’s voice was always reduced to a rasp because of how much he screamed and moaned.

The blond was, surprisingly, unable to hold back his cries whenever they joined, which turned Byleth on a lot.

Dimitri seemed to have convinced himself that this was something that was helping him think clearer – which Byleth actually attributed to the increased amount of time he was spending asleep instead of keeping himself on guard after Byleth wore him out.

Byleth licked the back of his neck, causing Dimitri to jerk.

“Professor,” Dimitri said, frowning. However, even as he sounded so disapproving, his voice was still breathy and raspy.

Byleth plastered his front against Dimitri’s back. Nibbling on his neck. Every brush against his bruised skin brought a shiver from the blond.

When the glass of water was finally empty, despite the Professor running his free hand up and down the blond’s skin, Byleth put the cup aside, tugging the blond into his arms more securely.

Byleth bit down on the shell of Dimitri’s ear, drawing yet another breathy gasp from the blond.

“Again?” Dimitri rasped, but his cheeks flushed pink, and his eyes went glassy.

“Mm,” Byleth murmured, his eyes dark.

He re-entered the prince without having to further prepare him as he was still slick and open from their earlier session.

Dimitri cried out, his hands clinging onto the Professor’s neck, and Byleth let him.

Byleth licked at Dimitri’s lips, nipping them lightly.

Dimitri shuddered, squeezing down on Byleth’s cock as the pleasure of being filled up chased away his reservations.

Byleth pulled out a little and ground in, purring. He thrust back in shallowly, nipping at the blond’s neck, leaving more marks. There was a pleasure in leaving marks on the blond’s immaculate skin.

Since Dimitri was so good at fighting, he didn’t have many wounds, which meant that majority of his skin was clear of blemishes and scars. Leaving marks on the blond’s skin gave him a rush of possessiveness that he didn’t dare to voice otherwise.

Dimitri squirmed as the Professor persistently ground against his prostate, arching his back.

There was a wet, squelching sound as Byleth thrust in, ever so slowly.

“Do you hear that?” Byleth whispered, licking his lips. “That’s the sound of the cum I’ve left in you. You’re so wet that I’m using it as lube.”

Dimitri groaned at the words, his face red in a mix of embarrassment and arousal. Hearing the filthy words coming out of the Professor’s mouth did something to him that he couldn’t hide whenever the man thrust into him like this.

His head went blank and foggy as the pleasure unceasingly assaulted his body, leaving him breathless.

The slow, shallow thrusts into him was causing him to lose his mind. He wanted more, but he also didn’t at the same time.

Everything that the man did to his body left him aching for the Professor. Byleth played his body like a fine-tuned instrument, wringing the filthiest of sounds out from him.

Byleth let out a low laugh. “Ah, you’re squeezing me so hard. It feels good.”

Dimitri panted, the praise going straight to his cock. He brought a hand up to muffle the sounds leaving him, only to remember that the man didn’t like it when he tried to muffle his sounds.

Byleth purred approvingly when he saw the aborted motions, slamming harder into the blond’s prostate as a reward.

Dimitri all but screamed as the pleasure hit him like a tide. The man was hitting the spot inside him with dead accuracy, abusing the button like it owed him money.

Byleth pinched a pale pink nipple on display, drawing out another groan from the prince.

“P-professor!” Dimitri gasped.

Byleth growled, running his hand up and down the pale expanse of skin on display lightly, feeling the prince’s hard abs and supple skin.

“Hm, are you really going to call me that in bed all the time? How about ‘master’ instead?” Byleth said, punctuating each word with a thrust. He immediately changed his mind. “Well, never mind. You can continue calling me that, hm?”

Dimitri stared at him with dazed eyes, hearing the words but not really comprehending them. The waves of pleasure were ceaseless. With every thrust, the Professor pushed him higher and higher until he felt like he could no longer live without this.

“Are you going to be a good boy for your Professor?”

“Ah! Yes!”

“Good boy,” Byleth purred, biting down on his neck.

That was all Dimitri needed to cum hard, seeing stars as his vision whited out.

The squeeze of Dimitri’s entrance was like a vice along his cock, sending Byleth over the edge as well. Byleth nuzzled the blond’s sweaty locks lightly, feeling his heart fill with fulfilment and adoration.

They remained like that for some time, just basking in each other’s presence before Byleth finally brought Dimitri to clean up.

While the blond recuperated, still feeling slightly dazed, Byleth went out to hunt a few animals to feed his student.

Cooking alone was rather lonely, but he felt happy being able to do something else other than giving the blond relieve some stress.

Feeding the blond made him feel like he was properly taking care of him.

There was a clang of noise as he heard the sounds of laughs in the distance, along with a couple of yells.

Byleth frowned, immediately getting closer to investigate.

His eyes were cool as he noted the clothes and manner of speech that the group of unruly thieves spotted, and there was no doubt that they were thieves.

Some of them lugged around a bag, while the others looked to be on the lookout for things to take.

An anger filled him at their actions. Though the monastery seemed to be abandoned, that did not mean that the things that were found here were for them to take as they pleased.

However, they did not seem to be going anywhere tonight, seeing as they were setting up camp.

Byleth could see the wisps of smoke rising in the air from a distance.

Dimitri would not be happy hearing of this.

Bringing the food back to the room, Byleth knocked on the door before entering.

He pulled the blond to his side before feeding him, the prince obediently eating from his hand. It made Byleth feel full just watching eat.

When their meal was done, Byleth brought up what he had witnessed.

Dimitri’s eyes darkened in anger and disgust; the previous languidness that had been present in his body disappearing as he tensed up.

“Filthy thieves,” Dimitri said, making to get up and grab his armour and weapon.

Byleth grabbed his hand. “Dimitri, no.”

Dimitri jerked his hand free, glaring at the Professor. “I will not lounge around when there are rats resting in my home.”

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri paused, seeing the emotionless look on his Professor’s face. “Do not stop me.”

“Dimitri,” Byleth repeated, backing the other into the closest wall. “Not tonight,” he said, plucking out the lance from his hand.

Dimitri’s eyes narrowed.

“You will listen to me,” the Professor commanded, his tone allowing no disobedience. “They have set up here for the night and will be looking for more loot tomorrow. Rest. You are exhausted. Do not pretend that you aren’t.”

Dimitri growled, weighing his options. Why was it that the Professor’s tone made him want to just submit and listen to the other? But the thieves –

“Dimitri.”

Dimitri finally relented, pressing closer to the Professor for comfort. Logically, he knew that the man was right, but that didn’t stop his heart from wanting to take care of the intruders as quickly as possible.

What the blond didn’t realize was that he was angry because his time with the Professor had been interrupted, and they were intruding into what he considered his territory.

“Rest,” Byleth said soothingly, running fingers through the prince’s hair.

Dimitri’s eyes fluttered, and he knew that the man was right. He was exhausted.

Finally, he gave into sleep as Byleth watched over him for a time, before pulling the blond close hugging him from behind.

Then, the Professor too drifted off for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed comments for the author's creative soul!


	6. Chapter 6

There was something in the way the Professor moved – even before Dimitri had fallen to such lows, he’d always been attracted to the way that the man moved – however unconsciously it might be.

It was some sort of animal instinct – or animal attraction, that always drew Dimitri’s attention.

There was just something about him. From the slightest twitch of his fingers, to the way he so effortlessly commanded the battlefield.

Dimitri could never tear his eyes away. Even after five years, his attraction to the man had not diminished a single bit.

The blond was reminded of this when the man picked up his sword. Dimitri’s heart soared at the thought of fighting alongside the Professor – just as he had five long years ago.

Byleth leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss onto Dimitri’s cheek, and the prince felt his heart flutter. Just how was it that the man was able to slide his way back into his good graces without any effort whatsoever? As if he never once left?

But then, he supposed that he truly hadn’t.

To Dimitri, it had been a long five years, but for the man, it had only been a scant few hours. The thought made him feel complicated, so he put it aside for the time being.

When Dimitri and Byleth headed to the battlefield, Dimitri fell back into the role of listening to commands with startling ease.

It had been _so long_ since the last time he’d listened to commands on the battlefield that it felt foreign and strange, but his body remembered, and his mind followed without a problem.

Dimitri swallowed as he watched the Professor cut down one of the filthy thieves that dared desecrate the holy grounds of the monastery.

There were no wasted movements in the Professor’s fight. Seeing it again after so long brought back a rush of memories that were both foreign and fond to him. Memories of a lighter time.

But… there was something different.

Dimitri was feeling the stirrings of arousal in his loins at the sight of the man so elegantly cutting down the thieves in motion. There wasn’t a single moment when the man seemed to be in trouble – he dealt with everything with an efficiency and ease that set Dimitri aflame.

He wanted him.

Dimitri squirmed slightly, but still took care of his fair share of thieves without a problem. The armour he had on prevented him from making any disastrous mistakes that would cause injury or death, but there was no denying that watching the Professor fight made him ache for the man.

He wanted to be pressed down, under the Professor’s heavy weight. He wanted to be held down as he took the man’s cock into himself. He wanted to be drowned in the pleasure that the man brought to him without fail – until he felt like he was losing his sanity and his mind.

He wanted the Professor’s hard cock pounding relentlessly on his prostate, causing him to cry and scream without having to hold anything back. He wanted the slow grind into the deepest part of himself, even as the man patted his hair and told him he was a good boy –

Byleth glanced at Dimitri when the battle was over, worried.

“Dimitri, what’s wrong?”

Dimitri panted, flushed. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

Ah. It clicked. There indeed wasn’t anything wrong with the prince, but judging from the way he was being stared at – hot and heavy, Byleth knew just what it was that he wanted.

Byleth brushed a finger against his cheek. “You’re red,” he whispered. “And flushed.”

The blush on Dimitri’s cheek deepened. Somehow, the Professor’s scent was even stronger after battle.

It was nice.

He smelt a bit like metal, blood, and the fresh scent of grass after it was cut.

Dimitri buried his face against the crook of the Professor’s neck, squirming. He wanted to go back to the Professor’s room and get taken on the bed, the desk, even the floor, or up against the door.

Dimitri pressed closer. He still couldn’t quite believe the effects the man had over him even though it’d only been a few short days.

Sometimes, he felt like his body was betraying him, with how much he ached for the other man, but at other times, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

What better way to show his devotion than giving every single inch of himself over to the Professor?

Byleth ran fingers through Dimitri’s locks, tugging lightly, just the way he liked it. Byleth bit down on the juncture between the blond’s neck and collarbone, the most sensitive spot of the prince’s neck, drawing out a sound that was a cross between a whine and a gasp from the blond.

Byleth licked the mark he made, sucking the hickey that he left there each time. Dimitri was always so wonderfully responsive to every one of his ministrations that he could hardly hold back each time.

Having left his mark, Byleth captured Dimitri’s lips in a kiss, licking his way inside.

Dimitri’s eyelashes fluttered as the man’s soft, velvety tongue invaded his mouth. He hardly felt like he could breathe at all. It felt like the man was stealing his breath straight from his lungs, leaving him panting and breathless as he shivered in anticipation.

While Byleth exchanged heated kisses with the blond, he tugged the blond’s soft locks, drawing whines as the jolts went straight to both their aching members.

Byleth never closed his eyes when they kissed, always drinking in every expression that crossed the blond’s face, as if he couldn’t get enough.

Dimitri always felt his gaze. It made him feel _things_ that he didn’t know how to describe, but what he did know was that when the two of them kissed, Dimitri always felt watched and appreciated.

While the blond liked to lock eyes with the man, the things the Professor did with his tongue was positively sinful – so much so that he would at times be unable to keep his eyes open no matter how much he wanted to.

Dimitri struggled between arousal and pride as his mouth was plundered, the Professor’s tongue teasing all the spots that made him weak in the knees.

Byleth couldn’t get enough of tasting Dimitri. When he submitted, he always submitted so sweetly that it took his breath away.

Dimitri’s submission was a gift – not a privilege. One that Byleth enjoyed and cherished.

When the Byleth and Dimitri parted lightly, Dimitri panted as he caught his breath, feeling dizzy.

“What do you want, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, his lips brushing against the blond’s as he spoke.

“…Take me,” Dimitri whispered at last, his cheeks red at the confession.

Somehow, confessing that he wanted it just as much as Byleth evidently wanted him made him feel shy and vulnerable.

Even though he couldn’t get hard in his armour, his cock was already pressing insistently against it. Dimitri had no doubt that once the armour came off, his cock would spring up, a sign of the effects that the Professor had on him without the man even trying.

“Mm,” Byleth murmured, his eyes half lidded and dark with promise. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll reward you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love this pairing so much! Thank you for all the comments! They always keep me motivated when I realize how many other people love this as well xD


	7. Chapter 7 (NSFW)

Dimitri’s back collided with the door the moment he was stripped bare, spreading the frisson of heat throughout his body.

All at once, it felt like Byleth’s hands were everywhere. Between the Professor’s light nips and kisses, his hands never stopped moving, caressing bare skin in a dizzying fashion that left him out of breath.

Dimitri felt gratified at the answering hardness pressing along his thigh. It was all the evidence he needed that the Professor was just as affected as he was.

Whether or not it was the adrenaline rush from the fighting, the fact remained that the man was very much attracted to him. Sometimes, it felt like a dream that the man had propositioned him in the monastery. He expected to wake up on the hard floor instead of a soft bed, no one next to him.

When Dimitri woke, the Professor was always next to him, something that reassured him more than it should have.

Dimitri gasped as a nipple was pinched between Bylet’s index and thumb, the faint pain mingling with the pleasure. He was sensitive there, something that the Professor always exploited with abandon.

“How would you like to be awarded?” Byleth whispered into the blond’s ears.

All the while, his ministrations on the pale skin in front of him continued, causing it to be much harder for Dimitri than it should have been to gather his thoughts.

Dimitri was at a loss. What did he want?

Byleth seemed to realize that Dimitri had no ideas. He seemed quite happy just to have Byleth’s hands on him. In fact, his gaze was slightly glassy, and his cock was leaking a good amount of precum already.

Byleth trailed his finger up, drawing a hitch breath from the blond.

Dimitri’s skin was pricking in anticipation, so when Byleth leaned in and said in a low voice that sent even more heat pooling into his loins, “Do you want me to tie you up? Blindfold you and hold you down? Or do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

Byleth pumped his hand slowly, the precum that was already running down the length of Dimitri’s dick made the slide smooth – unbelievably smooth. Dimitri could hardly think through the faint haze that he found himself in.

He wanted – he wanted both. He couldn’t decide.

Yet again, Byleth seemed to have anticipated his reaction, because he was hauled bodily to the bed in a show of strength that left him breathless.

Byleth deposited Dimitri on the bed without any strain, then stepped away. Dimitri choked back the sound that wanted to leave him when Byleth pulled away from him completely, regaining some of his sense.

He flushed, embarrassed. Just how much did he allow the Professor to get away with once the man got his hands on him? He hadn’t even been vaguely aware that he’d been making such vulnerable, needy sounds –

Byleth returned with a strip of cloth, pressing a kiss to Dimitri’s kiss. It was far softer than it needed to be, and Dimitri the Professor had cast him under a magic spell as soft lips pressed against his cheek in a move that was so uncharacteristic whenever the man took him.

Usually, Byleth was completely in control during their time in the playroom, and he didn’t show gentleness until after everything was done. The fact that the man had broken character to reassure him made him feel like something broke inside him, though he didn’t know what.

With a nod from Dimitri, Byleth slid the soft fabric over the blond’s eyes so gently that Dimitri’s heart fluttered without his permission, tying a knot at the back.

Left with no vision, the blond could only hear faint rustles as the Professor moved around.

Dimitri jumped when the Professor’s warm hand landed on his thigh, not expecting it. The rest of his senses were already in overdrive trying to compensate for the lack of vision that he was experiencing.

Every touch went straight to his cock, which was already steadily leaking precum.

“Spread your legs,” Byleth murmured lowly, and Dimitri flushed, knowing that the Professor was looking at him even when the blindfold was on. “No touching.”

Dimitri parted his legs even as he felt his face burn. Even though he felt like he was hiding behind the blindfold, the lack of vision seemed to _do_ things to his arousal.

Byleth growled at the lovely picture Dimitri made, all spread out on his bed. The blond had followed instructions without any hesitation, which was a sure sign that he was already letting go slightly, and bit down on the inside of his thigh.

He received a flinch from him even as the prince’s cock twitched.

Byleth nuzzled the blond’s thigh, teasing. He trailed light fingers over the plains of the blond’s skin, enjoying the light trembles of anticipation that were drawn out from the blond.

Each time, he neared the blond’s cock, breathing lightly on it, but he never touched. He could feel the way that Dimitri was holding back the numerous sounds that threatened to leave his mouth, until he finally snapped.

“Professor, please!”

“Please what?” Byleth growled, running a finger up the pretty pink cock that bobbed in his vision.

Dimitri gasped, arching lightly off the bed, chasing the sensation, but Byleth held him down by the hips, depriving him.

“Please what?” Byleth repeated when the blond didn’t answer.

“Please… suck my cock,” Dimitri said, his cheeks red.

Byleth smiled and leaned in, licking a long stripe up from the base to the tip. The salty and slightly bitter taste of the blond’s precum was exquisite, but the choked back cries that he drew out from him were even better.

Without any warning, Byleth swallowed him whole, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Lucky for both of them, Byleth didn’t have a gag reflex, which he attributed to Sothis as well, which was all the better for a blowjob.

Dimitri felt a scream rip out from his throat at the unexpected sensation of his cock being engulfed in wet, tight heat. He was mumbling things now, but he didn’t know half of what he was saying – or if they even made any sense at all.

Byleth anchored the blond to the bed with one hand, leisurely humming as he fondled the prince’s ball sack.

Dimitri cried out as the pleasure threatened to engulf him whole, sinking him into the depths and never letting him come up for another breath.

He felt like he was about to explode from the way the Professor’s throat vibrated against his cock.

He jumped yet again when a single digit slid down from playing with his balls to just below, rubbing. But still, he made sure to remember to keep his hands from touching Byleth, no matter how much he wanted to just curl around the Professor’s head, however subconsciously.

Byleth slid a finger into Dimitri’s warm heat, sliding in with ease. Though he wasn’t using lube, a good amount of the blond’s precum had gathered at the base, which he used to slick his fingers.

Byleth pressed in another finger before the blond had time to adjust, drawing out yet another cry from the prince.

When Byleth pressed insistently against his prostate, Dimitri could practically feel his heart stutter in his chest as the pleasure overwhelmed him. There were tears prickling his eyes from the sheer pleasure that suffused his entire body. His nerves were on fire, and his skin was tingling from the brush of cool air against it.

Byleth allowed himself to drink in the picture that the blond made even as he worked relentlessly on him. The cloth around the blond’s eyes were slightly damp, no doubt the sign of tears that he usually managed to reduce him to only when he was truly overwhelmed.

Byleth found that was when the blond slept the longest – and felt the most relaxed after.

Dimitri’s hair was dishevelled from the hands that pulled at strands since he wasn’t allowed to touch the Professor. Right now, his hands were clenched in the bedsheets in a bid to remain faithful to the orders he’d been given.

The prince was shaking his head from side to side as he tried to escape the pleasure of having his cock sucked as well as having his prostate pounded against relentlessly, but he didn’t move himself away from the Professor.

Even though it was so overwhelming, he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was as if he would be able to keep the man with him if he just managed to take everything that he threw his way –

It was silly, he knew, but he couldn’t stop himself from behaving like that subconsciously.

Byleth purred. The longer Dimitri tried to resist, the harder he would crash when he finally broke from the pleasure that was already threatening to overwhelm him.

But he wasn’t quite there yet.

Byleth pulled back lightly, swirling his tongue around the tip of the blond’s cock, his tongue digging into the slit.

There were a multitude of sounds that spilled uncontrollably from the blond’s mouth. Every time he thought he was about to get used to the pleasure, the Professor changed it up and sent him back to the start.

His toes were curling, and he was close – so close – but not yet.

Byleth pulled off the prince’s cock completely and sucked an insistent mark into his inner thigh. His free hand pumped Dimitri’s cock lazily, and he bit down on the mark he’d left on the blond’s thighs.

“Mine,” he murmured, his voice low and raspy from having taken Dimitri deep into his throat.

Dimitri gasped, hearing the words, and tipped over the edge with a single word from the Professor.

Byleth continued pumping him through the orgasm, and even after, until the blond was trembling from the oversensitivity.

The blond slumped bonelessly on the bed, feeling like he was liquid as he came down from his high. “Yours,” he murmured dreamily, feeling utterly dazed.

“Take off the blindfold,” Byleth commanded, and Dimitri worked clumsy fingers to undo the knot behind his head.

When the cloth slipped from his hands, he locked eyes with his Professor, who smirked at him.

Dimitri was uncomprehending before Byleth slid a finger into his mouth, licking the cum that Dimitri had spurted all over the Professor’s hand.

His cock gave an interested twitch even when it was too soon to get hard again, heat in his eyes. If he could, he would. Seeing the Professor lick up his cum like it was the most delicious thing in the world made his mouth dry.

Having cleaned up, Byleth moved himself further up the bed, exchanging a sloppy kiss with the prince.

Dimitri’s cheeks flushed at the utterly filthy action. He was tasting himself on the Professor’s tongue, and suddenly, he was hard again.

“Mm,” Byleth smirked against his lips. “Looks like you’re ready to go again.”

Byleth hauled the blond onto his lap, changing their positions, staring at Dimitri with heat in his eyes.

He still hadn’t had enough of him for the night.

Sliding into the blond’s wet heat, Dimitri’s back arched at suddenly being filled up, clutching at the Professor’s shoulders. He buried his head in the crook of the man’s neck, bending over.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the thieves were back.

_How predictable,_ was what Byleth thought to himself.

What wasn’t as predictable, however, was the presence of his students – er, perhaps former students would be better put – Byleth still lapsed from time to time as he thought about them.

He had significantly less time to get used to the new terms, and he still had conflicting feelings regarding that.

On one hand, there was a part of Byleth that wanted to keep Dimitri for himself – it had almost been like it was only the two of them in their own world, and Byleth had – quite shockingly – loved every moment of it.

However, the other part of him, the one that possessed more logical and sound rationale, saw that it was good for Dimitri.

The prince might have acted like he didn’t care whether or not they had appeared – five years later – as promised, but in the secrecy of their room, the masks the blond wielded as his weapon and his shield fell away just the slightest.

It was the terror and hope swirled together as one that made the blond cling to him harder after their session – and Byleth just felt so guilty for ever harbouring the thoughts that he might have preferred to just remain with the blond all to himself.

The next day, Dimitri leaves his room early to head off somewhere. Byleth had the feeling he was heading into the monastery’s cathedral where the damage was the greatest. Coincidentally, that was where Dimitri and Byleth had met that week ago, where the blond seemed so much more troubled than he currently was.

The majority of his students were repairing and fixing things around the monastery, which was why it was such a surprise when Felix dropped by without any warning.

There were three curt knocks on the door, but no further affirmations about whether or not he could enter. Byleth thought it was just like Felix to knock that way – certainly, no one else he knew did, but it reflected his personality perfectly.

Byleth opened the door.

Felix stood in his armour, something that everyone had taken to doing, even though there was no fighting. No doubt a habit that had been bred from the war that they were now thrown headfirst in.

“Professor,” Felix said curtly.

Byleth took a step back, a clear invitation for him to enter the room. The Professor offered Felix the sole chair that was in the room, but he refused.

Now that he was able to study the swordsman closer, Byleth could tell that the years had taken a toll on him – as had they on everyone else. Though they weren’t as deep as Dimitri’s inky dark smudges, they were there however faintly.

There was a line of tension in the man’s body, and his face was closed off and made to be unreadable. Byleth wondered what this was all about.

Felix certainly didn’t seem to be here on a social call, no matter how many years they hadn’t seen each other.

Indeed, his student’s eyes were hard and assessing as they looked at him, and his arms were crossed in an unconscious show of how he was gearing up for an argument.

“Tell me, Professor,” Felix started after a long while. “What do you think you’re doing with that _beast_?”

Byleth’s brows furrowed slightly. He never liked how Felix constantly referred to Dimitri as a beast. He saw the way it had hurt the blond’s feelings when they were still schooling, and even now – Dimitri always ended up falling into a bit of a mood after hearing Felix’s acerbic words.

While the blond was able to brush most comments off, it stung precisely because Felix was a childhood friend that had seen him at his worst. Before and after.

The swordsman’s words were always spoken with conviction and faint disgust when he spat that word at Dimitri, which made things both better and worse at the same time.

He really _wasn’t _trying to hurt the blond – he just spoke without any sort of filter whatsoever and had no intention of filtering himself for anyone. Ever.

“Our relationship is between Dimitri and I, Felix,” Byleth says quietly but firmly. He wasn’t quite sure what brought this on, but he would not be discussing his relationship with Dimitri with Felix.

Felix’s eyes flashed; his teeth bared into a semblance of a smile. “And the marks you’re leaving on him? You’re no better than a beast yourself if you’ve sunk this low.”

Byleth’s brows furrowed more. What was he getting at?

Felix stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. “I’m asking you whether your relationship is consensual – or are you just taking advantage of him when he’s at his weakest.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed in offense that he would _ever_ do something that would –

“My relationship with Dimitri is _none of your business_,” Byleth reiterated, but continued, nonetheless. “However, if it would please you to know, Dimitri was in full control of himself when he consented to our current relationship.”

“If I _ever_ find out that you’re –”

The door clicked open, startling both inhabitants of the room.

Dimitri’s eyes narrowed as he took in the position Felix and Byleth were in, his eyes darkening.

“Dimitri,” Felix said shortly in greeting.

Dimitri’s eyes cut to him before they dropped to the hand that was still bunched in the Professor’s shirt.

“What’s going on,” Dimitri demanded.

Felix let go of Byleth’s shirt abruptly, scoffing. “Nothing.”

Felix made as if to leave the room, but Dimitri closed the door and blocked the exit.

Both men exchanged glares, and Byleth could practically feel the sparks of tension that was rising quickly in the room.

“Felix was just making sure that you’re fine since we’re in a relationship now.”

“What –”

“That’s not –”

Felix growled, crossing his arms over his chest yet again, feeling defensive. “Move. I’m leaving.”

Byleth felt the beginnings of a headache. Was it so hard to just admit that they cared about each other?

While he couldn’t quite forgive that the swordsman might even _harbour_ the notion that he’d taken advantage of Dimitri, he did appreciate the immediate concern about the blond’s wellbeing even if they didn’t appear to be on good terms any longer.

Byleth and Dimitri stared at Felix until he caved slightly, twitching. He wanted out of this situation. _Now._

“Alright, fine! I was slightly concerned. That’s all. Clearly my concern is unneeded. Now, move.”

Dimitri appeared a bit frozen at the underlying concern and well-hidden bashfulness that was in Felix’s tone.

Byleth breathed a bit easier when he realized that Felix’s concern was finally registering to the blond. Dimitri had seemed to set in his notions that no one other than Byleth cared about him anymore, and Felix’s blurted declaration was a complete antithesis of that.

Felix was steadily looking like he was being backed into a corner.

Byleth pried the still frozen blond, who was acting like his brain had short-circuited, away from the door and hurriedly divested the blond of his armour.

“Felix, stay.”

Felix, who had been about to turn the doorknob and flee was stopped in his tracks by the commanding tone that leaked out of the Professor’s mouth, the ingrained reflex to obey still deep-seated in his very bones.

He turned around, not sure what he was going to find.

Byleth had pulled Dimitri onto the sole bed that was in the room, brushing light fingers over the various marks that had been left on the blond’s fair skin.

Each brush elicited a faint shiver from the blond, and there was already a faint flush on his face.

Felix stared despite himself, transfixed, as the Professor’s plush lips sucked and bit yet another mark into the pale skin. When Felix looked at the blond’s reaction, he felt like something had shaken the very core of his hatred marred with disgust for the blond.

There was something shaky and vulnerable that the blond was showing in his sole eye left, and Felix suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself.

He felt like he was intruding in a very personal moment.

“Didn’t you ask whether or not Dimitri consented to this? Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Byleth rubbed a little harder into the bruise that had been marked on the skin, and the full-body shiver that was pulled from Dimitri was delicious.

“Are you okay with that, Dimitri?” Byleth asked, nipping the blond slightly.

Dimitri’s breath hitched slightly as he opened his mouth to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I'm undecided whether or not to do a threesome with all three of them, or just keep Felix watching this once. What do you think?


End file.
